saranghae
by 1215RaeSoo
Summary: kibum yang merasa di cueki oleh sang hyung tercinta... (ga pande bikin summary T T)


Author : Jung RaeSoo (syahriza1512)

Tittle : saranghae!

Length : oneshoot

Cast : -Kim KiBum -Choi siwon and others cameo

Genre : aman ( gatau mau buat apa)

Disclaimer : ff ini buatan aku. Makanya ff ini penuh dengan typo, alur gak jelas, menyebabkan muntah berlebihan dsb.

AUTHOR POV

"aku tahu, kau hanya bercanda mengatakan kau lebih memilihku daripada heechul hyung. Semuanya jelas terlihat sekarang. Bahkan, kau lebih memeluk kyu daripada menjemput ku di bandara. Dan sekarang aku tahu pilihan ku mengatakan, aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu." Kibum berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan orang yang disayanginya tapi karena hati yang terlalu sakit ia berjalan semakin cepat tanpa bisa mentolerir air mata yang ingin keluar. "uljima,uljima bummie kamu harus kuat." "kim kibum! Apa kamu tuli aku masih perlu bicara denganmu. Semua itu kesalah pahaman kibum~ah. _Naega joengmal saranghaeyo!" _berlari untuk mengejar kibum dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil menggumamkan kata _"saranghae."_

"kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Tapi, bagaimana dengan semua yang ku katakan hyung! Bukankah itu fakta. Sudahlah hyung aku tidak ingin mengikat mu denganku. Sudah cukup selama 3 atau 4 tahun terakhir ini aku mengikatmu dengan status kau sebagai _namjachingu_ ku. Walaupun ku rasa tidak ada hubungan karna kau masih berhubungan dengan stella mantan mu dan yuri snsd." Kibum pergi meninggalkan siwon yang diam seribu bahasa. Ia diam bukan berarti itu benar. Dia hanya tak ingin _namjachingu _nya itu semakain marah. Dan akhirnya ia pun berkata "bummie bisakah kau dengar penjelasan ku sebentar saja. Setelah itu terserah kau masih ingin menjadi kekasihku atau tidak." Kibum pun menunggu siwon mendekat kearahnya. "baiklah bagaimana jika kita duduk di cafe depan itu bummie?" siwon bertanya sama kibum dan diangguki oleh kibum.

SIWON POV

"bummie bisakah kau dengar penjelasan ku sebentar saja. Setelah itu terserah kau masih ingin menjadi kekasihku atau tidak." Sebenarnya ada perasaan takut saat mengatakan itu kepadanya. . Tapi, kulihat ia menunggu bukankah berarti ia ingin mendengar kebenarannya. Tak ingin ku sia-siakan bummie ku akhirnya aku berhasil menggenggam tangan orang yang kucinta. "baiklah bagaimana jika kita duduk di cafe depan itu bummie?" aku bertanya sama bummie dan diangguki olehnya.

~at cafe~

"bummie kau pesan apa?" "aku ingin wine satu botol." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan nya ini cafe bukan bar. "fruit cocktail soda 2 pelayan (?)." "terimakasih. Silahkan di tunggu." Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan dapat kulihat garis kecemburuan dimata bummieku. Senyumku makin melebar saat dia menatap ke arahku dan berkata "berhenti tersenyum hyung. Kau tidaklah semakin tampan jika tersenyum malah orang akan ilfeel terhadap mu hyung!" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang seperti apel minta dimakan. Kalau bukan karna keadaan yang seperti ini aku akan langsung menerkamnya. " kau cemburu bummie?" tanyaku dengan wajah menggoda dan dia gelgapan (?) menjawab pertanyaan ku. "ani, aku hanya kesal aku ingin wine tapi kau malah memberiku fruit cocktail." Bagus bummie kau actor yang handal. Bahkan sekarang kau berakting di depan ku. Kau pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan sayang. "sungguh? Aku kecewa! Aku kira kau cemburu denganku." Kataku dengan nada memelas. "neee?" sudahlah aku harus memastikan ke adaan nya sepertinya ia terlalu sering minum wine. "bummie jawab dengan jujur! Apa belakangan ini kamu minum wine? Apa kamu juga masih merokok?" bummie ku terkejut dengaan pose mempesona. Bersikap dewasa choi... "ak aku. Ya aku meminumnya hyung terserah aku dong mau minum atau tidak itukan hak aku. Lagian aku minum dan merokok kan pakai uang ku kau tidak berhak mengaturku!" sumpah untuk kali ini aku harus ekstra sabar kayaknya. "bummie aku kan mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu merokok dan minum. Lagian itu semua bisa menyebabkan penyakit paru-paru." Kataku sedewasa mungkin. "namjachingu? Apa iya? Aku kira itu hanya pendapatmu saja. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Lagipula, mana ada seseorang yang sudah punya pacar tebar pesona kepada yang lain" sungguh ia benar-benar menjengkelkan aku minum fruit cocktail ku dan berkata "baik akan ku jelaskan semuamya bummie."

`flashback on`

Hari ini bummieku pulang dari thailand setelah ia meet&greet bersama para fansnya. Apa kabar ya bummieku sebelum menjemputnya sebaiknya aku melihat bagaimana ia dan para fans nya di thailand kemarin. ~skip time~

Sial, bahkan diacara m&g nya dia tidak menyebutkan nama ku. Malah pada saat snower bertanya member yang mau di ucapi terimakasih ia berkata donghae. Aku kecewa, cemburuu, kesal, marah juga karena tidak ada disitu dan juga karena pesan dari prince manager yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus bersiap-siap syuting king of drama. Aku langsung ambil ponselku dan memberi pesan kepada manager bummie

From: siwon

'hyung mian aku gak bisa jemput bummie prince manager bilang aku harus mengambil beberapa take di drama baruku ini hyung. Tolong jangan bilang apa-apa sama bummie nanti biar aku bilang sendiri ke dia. Jaga bummieku ya hyung ^^.'

To: siwon

'gausah diminta jagain aku pasti memang jagain dia. Oh yaudah gapapa tapi sebaiknya kamu telfon dia buruan deh dari kemarin mukanya kusut banget.'

Bummie cemberut pasti imut. Mian chagi tapi sekarang aku harus pergi untuk bekerja. ~skip time~

Bosan ya kerja ga ada bummie ga ada yang bisa dimainin malah hujan lagi. Kalo aku jemput bummiekan aku bisa bermanja ria dengannya aku tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum sendirri membayangkan jika tadi aku menjemput bummieku. Eh itu evilkyu ngapain kemari "kyu!" dia melihat kearahku dan menghampiriku. "nah hyung ponsel mu berdering terus kayaknya sih dari kibum hyung." Astaga! 16 misscalled. Bummie pasti marah. Tapi nanti aku jelasin ke dia sekarang aku harus berterimakasih sama evilkyu. "kyu thanks." Kataku sambil memeluknya. Dia hanya berkata "kau gila hyung kau ingin aku terlihat sebagai seme rendahan begitu?" aku tersenyum sambil memukul pundaknya "aku lupa sungguh. Lagian kau kan tetap dongsaeng ku jadi wajar dong kalau aku meluk."

~skip time~

Ini udah hari ketujuh aku gak bisa hubungi nomor bummieku. Chagia kamu sedanga apa? Dddrt... bunyi pesan

From : stella

Oppa bisakah kau memberitahu nomor yuri eonnie?

To : stella

Tak bisakah kau minta sendiri anak manja!

From : stella

Aku mohon ^^

Sumpah berarti aku harus ke dorm anak snsd eh kayaknya ga jadi itu di lobby satu ada yuri. "yuri, stella minta nomor kamu!" "oh iya oppa catatya 031-xx-xx-x." "tahnks yuri."

From :stella

Oppa bagaimana?

To: stella

031-xx-xx-x

From: stella

Gomawo oppa. Oh ya kalo oppa udah bosan sama kibum oppa. Kibum oppa buat aku aja ya x_x jangan marah!

"stella gila kamu!"

~flashback end~

"begitu kejadiannya sampai hari ke 8 kamu nelfon aku dan bilang hari ini kita mau jumpa di taman. Aku kira kamu rindu sama aku tapi, ternyata kamu malahmutusin aku jadi namjachingu kamu dengan alasan yang tadi. Oh ya kamu tahu darimana itu bummie?"

"aku dapat foto itu dengan mata aku sendiri. Kenapa terkejut. Aku memang ada pada saat kejadian itu. Aku ingin beri surpise ke kamu tapi malah kamu bikin aku sakit hati. Aku cemburu."

"bummie percaya sama aku. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya bukan karena aku ingin melupakan siapa-siapa tapi karna aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Tidakkah kamu merasakannya? Aku cinta kamu karna kamu kim kibum. Aku suka kamu karna kamu kim kibum. Aku ga ada maksud untuk nyuekkin kamu saat itu cuman aku memang gabisa untuk jumpa sama kamu chagi. Mianhae bummie saranghae."

"nado saranghae wonnie" di dalam perjalanan pulang aku tepikan mobilku untuk berbagi kehangatan sama bummie menyesapi ciuman ini pelan tapi pasti.

Siwon pov end

Biarlah malam in menjadi saksi cinta dua insan ini biarkanlah kibum dan siwon mehangatkan satu sama lainnya. Dan doakan agar mereka selalu bersama.

-end-

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang sesuatu nih aku itu author baru jangan di bash ya ^^. Aku suka sama sibum couple please jangan ada yang ngehina. Ini ff pertama ku jadi FF ini aku buat dalam waktu kurun dari 2 setengah jam dengan alasan agar aku tahu apakah aku layak jadi author atau tidak. Dan di mohon untuk para reader maupun author di ff net jangan ada yang nyinggung atau nge bash aku. Makasih

Mohon di review yah reader...


End file.
